CURSE
by Hoshi no Akira
Summary: NEW CHAP UPDATE! Orang itu sinis sekali... Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kyuhyun menghindar, ia dingin sekali. Dan dua insan itu telah bertemu, dengan pandangan yang mengingatkan masa lalu. Berusaha menguak apa yang sedang terjadi. Siapa yang bisa memperbaikinya? Sebuah cerita singkat tentang kehidupan baru di balik sebuah kematian The curse has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : CURSE.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and others.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, drama, fantasy.

Warning : BL (MalexMale) , typo(s), misstypo(s) , dilarang BASH pairing ataupun karakter, jika anda tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini dan jangan datang kembali. Jika saya menemukan komentar tidak pantas mengenai masalah pairing ataupun karakter yang saya gunakan, saya simpulkan anda TIDAK BISA MEMBACA—kritik dan saran yang sesuai diterima.

.

.

"Bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan, Yang Mulia."

Ruang yang di dominasi warna putih itu luas tak bersekat. Sinar menyilaukan berpantul di atas air kolam yang dihiasi bunga teratai. Menyebabkan bias cahaya berbagai warna. Mata itu berbinar cerah. Kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.

Sosok yang berucap tadi masih setia membungkukkan badannya. Setelan hitam kontras yang dikenakannya berkibar pelan tampak begitu indah. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakkan namun ia terkesan tampan.

"Kau menaruh simpati padanya?" Sosok yang berbicara duduk persis di hadapannya, di atas sebuah kursi taman kecil, masih setia menikmati bias cahaya yang berwarna-warni.

Sang penanya memalingkan wajahnya. Tak berani beradu kontak mata dengan sosok menakjubkan yang pembawaannya sangat tenang. Wajah dengan pahatan sempurna dengan aura yang terlampau rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tegurnya dengan suara lembut. Ia menunggu, namun sang penanya tak memberikan respon apapun, maka ia melanjutkan, "Karma itu berlaku pada setiap manusia."

Ia dengan tenang kembali menunggu reaksi dari lelaki berbaju hitam yang setia membungkuk. Selewat beberapa saat bibirnya kembali melengkung, jemari indahnya bergerak pelan seperti ketukkan musik. Tak lama air kolam di depannya beriak, menarik perhatian dari si lelaki berbaju hitam.

"Bukankah dia terlihat menakjubkan?"

"Yang Mulia…"

"Jalankan perintahku untuk membawanya kembali dengan takdirnya. Hingga saatnya dia kembali ke pangkuanku, jagalah ia semampumu. Apakah kau mengerti?" Pada akhir kata-kata itu, ia hanya terkekeh pelan tak membiarkan seseorang di dekatnya menanggapi, "Haruskah aku mengulangi perintahku kepadamu?"

Ia menggeleng pasti. Kepalanya makin tertunduk pada sosok yang yang ia agungkan di hadapannya. "Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Sepenuhnya hamba mengerti."

Lengkung bibir tersenyum samar, mata berbinar dalam raut tanpa ekspresi membuat suasana tenang itu kian mencekam. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar sebuah kata-kata?" tanyanya pelan.

Suara pelan itu seakan masih berdengung di telinganya, ia baru saja akan menahan kegidikannya ketika ia sadar harus menanggapi. "Apakah itu, Yang Mulia?" dengan hati-hati ia menanggapi.

"Seorang bernama Aeschylus, dalam bukunya yang berjudul The Libation Bearers Para Pembawa Kurban Tuangan pernah berkata… 'Oh, siksaan yang berkembang dalam perlombaan, kertak jerit kematian dan pukulan yang menimpa nadi, kuncuran darah yang tak dapat dihentikan seorang pun, dukacita, kutukan yang tak dapat ditanggung siapa pun'," ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Bola mata berwarna ruby itu kian berbinar menatap dua sosok di dekatnya, "tidakkah bulu kudukmu merinding mendengar kalimat ini? Bukankah konyol seorang manusia berkata seperti ini? Tahu apa mereka tendang dukacita maupun pengorbanan yang merusak hati hingga badannya hancur lebur? Apakah dendam dan kutukan itu pernah ia rasakan sendiri?"

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia," ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk penuh. Seakan mengerti arti kata-kata itu, sosok menakjubkan itu membelai pegangan kursi yang dibuat dari kayu terbaik yang aku yakin kalian tak akan pernah ditemukan dimanapun.

Kilatan emas berpendar di atas sosok yang tertunduk itu, menerangi sampai beberapa jarak. Dengan gerakan kepala pelan sang sosok menakjubkan menunjuk ke arah lingkar pusat titik cahaya. "Pergilah, maka satu dari sekian ribu anak manusia akan merasakan apa itu kutukkan yang tak dapat ditanggung siapapun."

Perlahan sosok itu menghilang terhisap dalam pusar cahaya yang semakin lama semakin meredup hingga akhirnya hilang tak berbekas. Jemari kembali terketuk, seakan ada sebuah violin tak berwujud yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu padanya.

"Aiden…"

Dalam hitungan detik sesosok lelaki berwajah lugu muncul di sampingnya, menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Hamba hadir, Yang Mulia."

"Apakah menurutmu aku ini keterlaluan?" tanyanya tanpa ada perubahan dalam intonasi suara. Namun pembawaannya tak luput untuk mengamati derak kolam yang kembali tenang.

"Tidak ada yang dapat hamba katakan dengan mulut hamba yang hina ini, Yang Mulia."

Kembali… tawa hambar menjadi tanggapan. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Aiden yang makin menundukkan kepala, tak mampu untuk membalas tatapan dari sang penguasa. "Kurasa Hazel benar, aku sedikit keterlaluan," ujarnya sedikit menimang keputusan. "Tapi karma tetaplah karma. Bahkan aku tak akan membiarkan kutukan itu menunggu semakin lama hanya untuk menerjang hati-hati yang rusak," ujarnya lembut diakhiri dentingan lonceng yang terdengar dari kediamannya.

Riak kolam berangsur menggambarkan segulung kejadian, tentu saja kejadian yang secara langsung terjadi di bumi. Sosok itu kembali menarik lengkung senyum tak berekspresi. "Ah, kurasa sebentar lagi tontonan menarik akan mulai. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana sosok naif itu menerima kenyataan ini… apakah menurutmu ia bisa menghadapinya?" Aiden diam tak bergeming. "Kurasa kau pun tak dapat menjawabnya… benar 'kan?"

.

.

Dengarkanlah cerita ini, ini kisah dimana kau mencari dimana kebahagiaanmu. Berjalan dalam kepedihan, terhembus angin yang menemani setiap gelisah di dadamu. Kadang kala angin itu membuatmu merasakan kesejukkan yang dapat membuatmu melupakan masalah sejenak. Namun kadang pula angin yang begitu kencang membuatmu terhempas jatuh dalam kesakitan. Ikutilah kemana dia membawamu, siapa tahu kau akan menemukannya di titik akhir segala penderitaan yang tersembunyi. Bahkan di balik tirai samar yang menyembunyikan kutukan—hukum karma tak berdasar.

Apakah kau ingin mengikutinya bersamaku?

.

.

.

Chapter 1.

Daun-daun yang tergesek oleh angin menyebabkan bunyi gemerisik yang cukup mengganggu. Namun dibalik pohon-pohon besar tempat bernaungnya daun-daun yang gemerisik itu terpampang seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di ayunan kecil yang hanya sibuk dengan buku bacaannya ditemani dua orang temannya; seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di dudukan ayunan dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di atas rerumputan.

Apa? Kalian ingin tahu siapa lelaki yang sedang membaca buku itu? Baiklah akan aku deskripsikan sedikit tentang dia. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat sedikit ikal dengan kulit putih bersih bagai porselen dengan lengkung bibir yang jika sebuah seringai tercipta di sana akan menghasilkan aura yang sangat mengerikan. Penampilan luarnya sangat memesona, begitu pula dengan daya tariknya; otaknya pintar, dia memiliki kecerdasan yang mampu membuat dia meloncati dua semester di jurusannya, dia juga kaya dan disukai semua orang. Bukankah dia adalah anak yang sangat beruntung?

"Hoi, hoi, Kyuhyun-ah~"

Lelaki yang sedang membaca buku itu menutup bukunya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh kepada temannya yang sedang menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya dengan gemas. "Ada apa?" sahutnya dingin.

Ya, inilah satu kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Perangainya terlampau dingin dan tertutup, padahal dulunya dia adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat ceria dan penyayang. Kurasa sifat pendiamnya muncul sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kenapa? Kalian bertanya kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian sekarang?

"Kau mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak, heh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu aku harus mendengarkan cerita yang sama berulang-ulang hari demi hari? Aku mungkin hafal dengan setiap perkataanmu itu," lanjutnya dengan sinis.

Mungkin jika orang baru yang mendengar perkataan barusan akan langsung sakit hati dan mengumpat kasar kearah Kyuhyun. Namun tidak dengan dua orang ini, Shim Changmin dan Song Qian. Lelaki dan gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Kyuhyun, bukannya marah Changmin justru tersenyum layaknya orang idiot.

"Kau ini sinis sekali, ah bukan, kau bodoh sekali."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan sudah setengah jam kau tidak membalik halaman buku itu dan lihatlah!" Changmin menunjuk buku di pangkuan Kyuhyun, "siapa yang membaca buku dengan keadaan terbalik? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan mantan kekasihmu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Shim Changmin, adakah bagian badanmu yang suka rela untuk dijadikan sasak tinjuku? Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak berlatih."

"Kalian ini seperti bocah saja," sahut satu-satunya gadis yang sedang terduduk di rerumputan yang ada di depan mereka. Gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus itu menatap tak suka dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya. "Jika kalian terus bergerak-gerak di atas ayunan seperti itu, nanti kalian akan—"

"STOP!" Changmin segera turun dari ayunannya. "Jangan katakan apapun, Noona. Aku tak mau nasib buruk menimpaku," sahut Changmin dengan ekspresi horror. Song Qian atau akrab disapa Victoria adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dapat bergaul dengan mudah dengan dua iblis di depannya ini. Changmin tidak tahu pasti bagaimana mereka bertiga berkumpul dan menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang ini. Jujur saja dia merasa kagum dengan Victoria yang dapat tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat benci berdekatan dengan perempuan.

Tentu saja ada lagi yang membuat Changmin bertekuk lutut dengan Victoria, hei, jangan menatapku sinis seperti itu, mereka berdua single jika kalian ingin tahu. Faktanya Changmin paling benci karena tidak bisa melawan Victoria karena Victoria seakan dapat membaca masa depan, dan apapun itu, sebut saja dia cenayang. Itu bukan kelebihan yang Changmin sukai, karena yang Changmin dapatkan hanya nasib sial yang berulang kali menimpanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat keributan yang terjadi diantara Victoria dan Changmin. "Bisakah kalian diam?"

Sunyi, seketika dua orang itu tidak bicara lagi. Dengan lirikan tajam Changmin dan Victoria beradu dalam ketegangan. Rupanya mereka belum menyerah untuk beragumentasi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menghela napas berat. "Baru saja kau menasehatiku, tapi kenapa kau juga masih ribut dengan si bodoh ini, Noona?"

Changmin merengut tak suka. Apa Kyuhyun bilang tadi? Bodoh? Bukankah dia salah satu mahasiswa yang dapat melompati dua semester sama seperti Kyuhyun?

"Kau mau menyangkalnya, heh?" tegur Victoria. Changmin segera melempar bungkus permen yang ada di genggamannya. "Berhenti membaca pikiranku, Noona!"

Melihat dua orang di depannya akan memulai pertengkaran lagi Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Namun dia teringat akan perkataan Changmin. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, menatap langit biru yang cerah. Sepoian angin lembut menghempas kulitnya.

"Lagipula aku tak akan mengingatnya lagi…" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Changmin dan Victoria saling menatap, tentu saja mereka paham siapa yang dibahas oleh Kyuhyun. Beberapa tahun ini hanya orang itu yang terus dibahasnya.

"Kurasa dia juga merindukanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia menatap Victoria tak suka. Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki jangkung itu mengemas bukunya dan melangkah pergi. Changmin yang melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri untuk mengejarnya. Sebelum itu dia menatap horror ke arah Victoria, sedangkan gadis yang ditatap membulatkan mata lucu, seakan tak mengerti apa yang Changmin khawatirkan.

"Apa?"

"Ish, berhentilah mengungkit'nya' di depan Kyuhyun. Kau hanya membuka luka lamanya, Noona!" jelas Changmin. "Dia itu sudah mati! Kenapa kau menyebutnya lagi? Ish, kau ini…" geramnya sebelum membalikkan badan dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku tak melakukan apapun! Kau yang menyebutnya duluan!" seru Victoria merasa tidak terima. Victoria terdiam melihat kedua sahabatnya berjalan semakin menjauh. Victoria membuka telapak tangan dan merasakan sepoian angin yang semakin kencang. Membuat gemerisik daun terdengar jelas. Gadis keturunan Cina itu tersenyum getir. "…mati?" gumamnya lalu disertai seringaian. "Tapi angin mengatakan mereka akan kembali bersama…" Suara itu terdengar lirih dibalik seringaiannya..

"Vic noona apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Jam kuliah baru akan segera dimulai, cepatlah!" seru Changmin dari jauh. Victoria yang tersadar langsung berdiri lalu berjalan santai untuk mengikuti keterlambatannya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke Korea?"

Lelaki muda berambut hitam legam itu masih setia berjongkok di depan kopernya. Sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang yang terlihat tak habis-habis. Mendengar seseorang bertanya, ia hanya menanggapi seadanya, "Tentu saja, kurasa aku harus mengejar impianku di negara itu."

Yang bertanya diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Dia terduduk dengan satu kaki tertekuk, membuat lututnya menjadi sandaran kedua lengan yang bertumpu sebagai alas dagu. Matanya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki imut itu. Namun jelas sorot mata itu tidak menampakkan keceriaan, terlihat kosong namun seakan menutupi sesuatu. Kediamannya pun tak urung membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil itu heran karena yang ia kenal orang ini adalah seseorang yang banyak bicara.

"Yunho?" Sosok itu sengaja mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho yang sedang melamun. Lelaki yang dipanggil Yunho itu tersentak, "Huh?"

Lelaki yang berperawakan manis di depannya menggeleng tak percaya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum menutup kasar kopernya yang penuh sesak. "Kau terlihat tak rela aku pergi."

"Mana mungkin aku tak rela…"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat khawatir sekali? Aku ini bukan gadis perawan yang harus kau jaga terus menerus, percayalah pada sepupumu ini."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin melindungimu, tak bisakah?" tanyanya dengan suara teredam.

"Hei… bertahun-tahun kau melindungiku, kenapa panik sekali? Aku hanya ingin mengejar impianku, jangan seperti itu. Lagipula sudah sejak lama aku memulai kehidupan baru, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku temukan di Korea."

Yunho memegang kedua bahu lelaki di depannya, sorot matanya terlihat serius. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melupakanku."

"Melupakan? Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu, Yunho? Sejak aku kehilangan ingatanku tiga tahun lalu kau yang terus merawatku, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu."

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu…"

Suasana langsung berubah: keheningan dan kebingungan menyergap mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar denting jarum jam yang beradu dengan suara gemerisik angin di luar jendela apartemen mereka yang tertutup rapat. Mereka saling pandang. Di depannya lelaki berpipi tembam. Itu tak dapat memahami sepenuhnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Menyadari kecanggungan yang Yunho ciptakan, ia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tertawa canggung. Menggaruk belakang lehernya sendiri dengan ekspresi kikuk. "Aku menyiapkan makan malam, ya? Haha… jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau terlihat menggemaskan." Yunho mengacak puncak kepala lelaki itu. Dia berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar yang penuh sesak dengan baju yang bertebaran.

Sedang lelaki yang sedari tadi masih terduduk di lantai dingin mengerutkan kening bingung dengan tingkah aneh Yunho. "Kenapa orang itu?" Dia menghela napas, memandang sekeliling. Kepalanya mendadak pusing melihat kekacauan yang dengan sukses dia buat. Dia menghela menggumam, "Huffttt… Lee Sungmin cepat bereskan semua kekacauan ini…"

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing hitam peliharaannya yang sudah terbangun dari tidur siang dan sekarang sibuk menggeliat menaiki pahanya.

"Meooong…"

Sungmin tersenyum ketika kuncing hitam itu bermanja-manjaan di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum, "Kau ini tahu saja aku sedang pusing," ujarnya sembari mengelus kucingnya dengan sayang. "Kau terbangun, ya?" Segera saja kepala kucing itu menggesek-gesek paha dan perutnya dengan nyaman. Sungmin kembali mengangkat tubuh kucingnya, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tatkala kucing di depannya makin bersemangat menatap matanya, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Aku merasa kau bukan hanya seekor kucing."

"Meooong~" kucing hitam itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kakinya, menjulurkan lidah kecilnya untuk menjilat atas bibirnya—kebiasaan seekor kucing.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Kawaiiiiii…" ujar Sungmin sembari mengelus-eluskan pipinya dengan pipi si kucing. "Kita akan punya rumah baru di Korea nanti, Yesung sayang~"

Ya! Kenapa kalian memandangku dan Sungmin seperti itu? Dia memberinya nama Yesung karena menurutnya suara kucing itu sangat merdu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!

"Sungmin-niisan cepat keluar untuk makan malam! Jangan bermain dengan kucing pemalas itu terus!" teriak Yunho yang diyakini Sungmin berasal dari dapur. Mungkin si kucing tidak terima dengan perkataan Yunho, ia mengeong kesal. Sungmin kembali tertawa."Jangan tersinggung seperti itu, aku akan segera kembali dan membawakanmu sekaleng ikan tuna."

Sungmin menurunkan Yesung dari pangkuannya lalu pergi dari kamarnya. Bertepatan dengan suara ditutupnya pintu kamar Sungmin. Si kucing menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat, tak lama tubuh kucingnya berubah perlahan. Membentuk gumpalan daging yang lebih besar lalu membentuk tubuh manusia yang sempurna. Rambutnya hitam legam berkilau, kulitnya putih pucat dengan bibir merah yang terkatup rapat.

Yesung berdiri, merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. "Kenapa dia suka sekali memberiku ikan tuna? Makanan di bumi tidak ada yang enak," gerutunya dengan wajah polos. Lalu mata sipitnya tak tampak mengandung ekspresi memandang ke arah jendela, menatap hamparan langit. Ekspresinya semakin menjadi datar.

"Sebentar lagi… Yang Mulia akan mengamuk jika semua ini terus tertunda," gumamnya, Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya malas.

.

.

.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Min."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ia nantikan. Walau bukan sesuatu yang sangat hebat dipandang orang. Hari ini ia untuk pertama kalinya akan meninggalkan rumah tercintanya, untuk belajar di negara yang ia dambakan sejak dulu—Korea Selatan. Aneh memang, karena dilihat dari segi manapun Jepang adalah negara yang unggul dalam pendidikannya, entahlah apa yang mendorong pemuda manis itu.

Yunho menatap khawatir pada Sungmin. Matanya menatap lekat tubuh mungil namja berambut hitam itu dari atas sampai bawah. Berulang kali seperti itu, memastikan untuk mengingat setiap detail yang ada pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Hoo, Yunho-kun, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Ekspresimu lucu sekali." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tampilan pemuda itu sangat tampan sekaligus manis pagi ini, bermodal kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana jeans dilengkapi dengan topi, _earphone_ dan kacamata hitam, gaya Sungmin tak jarang membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, Hyung."

"Aahh~ aku sangat suka ketika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_hyung_' membuatku merasa sudah berada di Korea saja," canda Sungmin. Yunho kembali tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa dengan kemampuan bahasa Koreamu itu, kau dapat bertahan hidup di sana, tenang saja," balas Yunho dengan candaan pula. Sungmin memukul lengan Yunho pelan, lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Hanya saja, aku terlampau iri dengan kucing jelek itu," gerutu Yunho. Menunjuk ke arah kandang Yesung yang diletakkan di samping koper Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik ke arah binatang peliharannya. Tak dapat menyembunyikan rona gelinya melihat kecemburuan di mata Yunho. "Mungkin jika kau mau ikut denganku ke Korea kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin menggoda. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Yunho tidak akan mengikutinya.

"Lalu meninggalkan Jepang? Hanya untuk ke Korea? Hei~ aku masih cinta Jepang, Hyung."

Sungmin memukul bahu Yunho lebih keras kali ini, "_Ya_! Korea itu tanah kelahiranmu, jangan menjadi kacang lupa pada kulitnya!"

"Auh, auh, kenapa kau memukulku, Min? Ini sakit sekali, tck…" Yunho mengusap bahunya, tak lupa memasang ekspresi sedih yang mungkin berhasil untuk meluluhkan Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin malah mencubit pipi Yunho gemas, "Ayolaaah~ kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat apa saja. Aku tak akan melupakanmu."

"Mana mungkin kau melupakanku, Min? Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Yunho kali ini tak banyak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Sungmin yang memuncak. Ia masih memikirkannya, apakah ia rela melepas Sungmin untuk kali ini? Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak Sungmin ketahui.

"Hyung…"

"Ya?"

Tepat saat Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Suara operator wanita yang mengingatkan keberangkatan menghentikannya. Ekspresi Sungmin berubah cerah, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tampak masam.

"Sepertinya kau dipanggil."

"Haha, sepertinya begitu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya, "Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, akan kupastikan adikku menjagamu dengan baik." Satu pelukkan dari Sungmin menjadi tanda perpisahan keduanya.

"Sampai jumpa!" Sungmin menarik kopernya dan berlari kecil. Yunho melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Tubuh itu semakin mengecil dalam pandanganya. Yunho tak dapat menolak keinginan Sungmin, tentu saja. Sungmin mengatakan akan selalu ada hal baru yang ingin ia rasakan, emosi-emosi baru yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan membuatnya merasa hidup.

Ya... Sungmin selalu mengatakan ia merasa hidup dengan kenangan yang ia miliki. Pengalaman dan perasaan orang-orang di dekatnya. Sungmin hanya ingin hal itu...

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Min."

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab bisikkannya. Menerpa kulitya dengan perasaan aneh. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang datang. Seuatau yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dan tak tahu maknanya. Hanya saja semua itu hanya mengingatkannya kepada satu orang, satu wajah... Lee Sungmin.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Annyeong~ Kira datang lagi membawa seonggok FF aneh bin ajaib lagi~ (_ _")

Ini pindahan dari Wordpress namun ada yang akan Kira rubah di bagian alur maupun adegan, jika kalian ingin FF ini dilanjutkan silahkan review ya... secepat mungkin Kira akan mengupdatenya.

Adakah yang bingung dengan cerita ini? Jika ia, Kira juga bingung kok #plak!

Oh iya, jika ada yang 'ngeh'… lirik yang Kira cantumkan diatas dari adalah potongan dari kata-kata pembuka di novel Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, sudah sekian lama novel ini teronggok di kamar author dan baru sadar ada kalimat yang pas buat FF, fuhuhuhu….

Pai… Pai…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : CURSE.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and others.

Pair : KyuMin! ,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, drama, fantasy.

Warning : BL (MalexMale) , typo(s), misstypo(s) , dilarang BASH pairing ataupun karakter, jika anda tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini dan jangan datang kembali. Jika saya menemukan komentar tidak pantas mengenai masalah pairing ataupun karakter yang saya gunakan, saya simpulkan anda TIDAK BISA MEMBACA—kritik dan saran yang sesuai diterima.

.

Chapter 2.

.

.

**01.09 a.m**

"Hoi!"

"Yah!"

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, menjauh dari Victoria secepat mungkin. Tampaknya pemuda jangkung itu merasa bahagia sekali setelah berhasil mengerjai Victoria. Tak ayal satu timpukkan kerikil menjadi balasan untuk ulah Changmin.

"Yah! Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku, bodoh!" teriak Victoria kesal. Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi batu yang ada di pinggir taman kampus mereka dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun membalik halaman buku di depannya dengan tenang, "Kau kenapa selalu saja mengganggu Vic noona? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang dapat kau lakukan, Changmin-ah."

Victoria bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Membersihkan bagian belakang celananya karena sudah terlalu lama duduk di rerumputan—oh, sebenarnya dibandingkan dengan kursi batu Kyuhyun, Victoria lebih suka duduk di sana. Ia segera bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya, duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang tengah serius membaca.

"Aigoo… kau suka sekali berpacaran dengan buku tebal itu," ujar Victoria iseng. Ia mengambil kacamata minus yang sedang digunakan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menatap protes. "Lebih baik kau cari pacar sungguhan."

Changmin mengangguk meng-iya-kan, "Kau jangan seperti Yunho hyung yang sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan kekasih, dong," tambahnya. Ia mengambil kacamata Kyuhyun yang ada pada Victoria. "Aku malah sempat berpikir dia itu kelainan."

Kyuhyun merampas kacamatanya dari Changmin sedikit kasar, lalu memakainya baik-baik. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tersenyum sinis, "Sebelum mengatai seseorang lebih baik kau berkaca dulu, Shim Changmin."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Victoria tertawa renyah, Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Noona?"

"Intinya Kyuhyun bilang, kau hanya banyak omong saja. Buktinya kau sendiri belum punya pacar."

"Maaf saja, aku belum menemukan gadis yang tepat untukku," ujarnya penuh pembelaan, Kyuhyun hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

"Ah, yang benar? Lalu Yeon Hee itu siapamu?" goda Victoria, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Changmin dengan perlahan memerah, ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Noona! Aish, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Changmin penuh rasa malu, Victoria tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Hei, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Dan aku ingatkan satu jam dari sekarang kau harus menjemput saudaramu di bandara," ingat Victoria. Changmin mengendurkan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras, ia mencibir, "Iya iya, aku ingat, kok."

.

.

**01.37 a.m**

Sungmin menopang dagunya di salah satu punggung tangannya. Pandangannya belum lepas dari jendela kecil pesawat yang terbuka. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan topi berbulu duduk tegak dan bersender di sandaran kursi, entahlah apakah dia tidak kesakitan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih rileks? Aku tak akan mengganggumu," ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan, pandangannya tak beralih.

Sosok di sampingnya menoleh, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama di balik kacamata yang pemuda itu kenakan, ada sepasang iris berwarna merah yang memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Suara itu tampak indah di dengar, dalam dan lembut. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa atau apa? Kenapa mengikutiku terus?"

Pemuda tampan di sebelahnya menyeringai kecil, "Perlukah kau tahu siapa dan apa aku sebenarnya? Aku di sini hanya untuk menemanimu yang sebatang kara ini."

Sungmin mendecih, tak tampak di wajahnya ekspresi polos ataupun ramah yang seperti biasa ia perlihatkan kepada Yunho. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Kedua bola mata itu saling tatap, banyak argumen yang terlihat berperang samar di baliknya. "Semua," jawab Sungmin pendek.

"Anggap saja aku ini seperti biasa," jawab pemuda di samping Sungmin. Jawaban yang entah berapa kali sudah keluar dari pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, "Terserah kau saja."

Tiga tahun yang lalu—Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Menurut catatan para dokter, ia sempat koma selama satu bulan dan merupakan keajaiban dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Namun ia harus tetap puas dengan keadaannya yang kehilangan semua ingatan di masa lalunya.

Satu minggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sungmin yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Yunho menemukan kucing berbulu hitam di dekat taman saat malam hari. Siapa yang sangka Sungmin langsung jatuh cinta kepada kucing yang sedang tertidur dekat tiang listrik itu.

Namun ternyata keputusannya membawa pulang kucing berbulu hitam itu adalah salah besar. Dia memang sangat menyayanginya, tetapi terlalu banyak hal aneh yang ada di sekitarnya setelah kucing yang pada saat itu belum ia beri nama berada di sisinya.

Katakan Sungmin gila. Namun ia bersumpah bahwa kucing kesayangannya itu dapat berubah menjadi sosok manusia tampan dengan suara luar biasa indah—alasan Sungmin kini memberi namanya Yesung yang artinya Art of Voice. Bukannya Sungmin tak dapat berpikir lurus lagi, tapi toh hal-hal seperti itu bukan hal asing menurut tradisi masyarakat Jepang. Hanya saja ia tak percaya ada salah satu siluman—begitu Sungmin menyebutnya—yang terus menempel dengannya seperti Yesung. Tentunya hal ini hanya diketahui oleh Sungmin. Bagaimana pun juga Yesung tetaplah teman yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, Sungmin-ah, jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu, kau orang yang sangat ramah, bukan?"

Sungmin tak bergeming, "Terserah kau sajalah."

Pemuda di samping Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Kuharap kau tidak memberiku ikan tuna lagi."

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit menghadapi pemuda di sampingnya ini. Dia melirik sebentar lalu bergumam, 'Kucing ini… siluman sialan.'

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengumpatku, Sungmin-ah. Bukankah kau menyayangiku? Jangan panggil aku siluman, lah."

Sungmin menyerah, akhirnya ia menoleh lagi, "Kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku? Aku ingatkan, kau sekarang bukan seekor kucing kesayanganku."

Pemuda di samping Sungmin—Yesung, makin tersenyum di atas wajahnya yang datar. "Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Tapi ketara saja wajahmu mengatakan begitu." Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku harap aku tak berlama-lama melihatmu sebagai sosok manusia."

Yesung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lain, senyum lebarnya perlahan-lahan memudar, "Aku takut kau menyesal. Lagipula tugasku di sini belum selesai."

"Huh? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar."

.

.

**02.09 p.m**

Jika bukan karena permintaan kakak tersayangnya, Changmin tak akan pernah rela menunggu di Incheon yang hari ini tampak lebih ramai, panas dan sesak. Kadang ia heran, kenapa orang-orang ini senang sekali berpergian dengan pesawat. Selalu membuat bandara penuh. Walaupun dia sangat berisik, ia bukanlah orang yang tertalu menyukai keramaian.

Victoria berdiri di samping Changmin sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang berwarna hitam tergerai indah di punggung dan bahunya. Dia sangat cantik, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melirik atau bahkan terang-terangan menatapnya. Dan sejujurnya semua itu membuat Changmin semakin merasa risih.

"Noona, kenapa kau tidak ikut Kyuhyun saja? Kenapa malah mengikutiku?" gerutu Changmin. Ia sudah hampir setengah jam berdiri sendiri, tetapi pesawat yang ia tunggu belum juga datang.

Victoria mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu, ya. Ingin saja mengikutimu," jawabnya cuek. Changmin mendengus kesal, yang akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Victoria. Pandangan Victoria lurus ke depan, menanti dengan seksama dan berusaha mengabaikan Changmin yang melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

_**Drrtt—drrrt—**_

"Hallo? Hyung? Kau sudah sampai?"

'…'

Victoria tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak banyak berkomentar ketika melihat Changmin seperti berdebat dengan wajah bahagia di telpon yang sedang ia terima.

"Noona, mungkin aku akan sedikit lama, sebaiknya kau menunggu di dalam mobil," saran Changmin yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Victoria.

.

Changmin mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di lantai berkeramik putih itu. Tak jarang ia kembali mengecek jam tangannya untuk memastikan waktu. Namun pesawat yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Ia mulai tak sabar. Memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk akhirnya ia mendengar suara operator di bandara yang menginformasikan kedatangan pesawat yang ditunggunya.

Changmin bergerak cepat, tak tahan untuk menahan senyum ketika di balik kerumunan orang-orang akhirnya Changmin dapat menemukan seseorang yang ditungguny. Agak berlari ia menyampiri orang tersebut, "Kenapa pesawatmu datang lebih lama, Hyung? Kau membuatku harus menunggu begitu lama."

Changmin mengambil alih kopernya, mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Aku juga tidak tahu, semuanya terlihat biasa saja di atas sana. Changmin terkekeh pelan, ia merangkulnya dengan erat, "Ck, cepatlah masuk mobil. Di sini panas sekali," suruhnya, mengernyit benci pada sinar matahari yang terasa membakar kulitnya.

"Haha, iya iya."

.

"Jadi, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia saudara yang selalu aku ceritakan. Hanya saja aku tak rela memberi tahu namanya pada kalian, bukankah dia terlihat mengagumkan Noona?" Changmin terus saja bercerita tentang sosok Sungmin pada Victoria.

Victoria menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum ramah sebagai awal sapaan, "Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat datang, Oppa. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Victoria kalem. Rupanya benar apa yang Changmin katakan, pemuda di belakangnya ini terlihat sangat tampan namun juga sangat cantik.

Mereka bertiga ada di dalam mobil Changmin. Dengan posisi Changmin menyupir, Victoria duduk di sampingnya, dan Sungmin yang duduk di kursi bagian belakang lengkap dengan Yesung yang berada di kandangnya yang diletakkan di sebelah Sungmin tentu saja.

"Hyung, kau makin cantik saja."

"Kau akan membuat masalah jika kau tidak berkonsentrasi pada jalanmu, Shim Changmin," tegur Sungmin. Malu juga rasanya terus-terusan dipuji oleh Changmin di depan orang yang baru saja dia kenal. Seingat Sungmin namanya itu Song Qi—Qi siapa? Victoria? Dia pasti orang China.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Victoria-ssi."

Sungmin melirik Changmin tajam, dibalas kekehan pelan dari Changmin dan tatapan polos dari Victoria.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Jepang, Hyung? Lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melihatmu."

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak susah untuk mengurus Yunho dan diriku sendiri, tidak sepertimu," gurau Sungmin.

"Hee, aku ini sudah dewasa, Hyung. Kau tidak mengerti saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengejek, "Aku rasa kau masih adik kecilku, Shim Changmin."

"Hyung, sudahlah! Ish, kau ini! Bisakah kau diam saja selama ada Vic noona? Kau berusaha mempermalukan aku, Hyung?"

Victoria tak lagi banyak berkomentar, ia duduk diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, wajah bahagia Changmin saat bercakap dengan Sungmin memang tak dapat disembunyikan. Bukannya dia tidak merasa bahagia dengan kedatangan Sungmin. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya kian resah.

Victoria meremas ujung bajunya sendiri, ada yang tidak beres di sini. Saat ia kembali melirik Sungmin, ia sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa-apa dari pemuda manis di belakangnya itu. Dan kucing hitam itu… Victoria merasa ngeri ketika menatap matanya.

"Vic noona? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Victoria refleks menoleh ke arah Changmin. Jelas sekali pemuda jangkung itu sedang menatap khawatir padanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu nanti jika kau membutuhkannya," ujar Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin hyung cukup bagus dalam bidang pengobatan tradisional," tambah Changmin. Victoria kembali menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lemah, "Terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

**05.56 p.m**

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tenang dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan ikut berkibar karena terhempas angin yang cukup kencang sore itu. Ia terus memandangi batu besar dengan ukiran di atasnya. Lalu ia mulai berjongkok dan meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di sampingnya mempercantik nilai estetika tersendiri menurut pandangannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini, angin kencang tak berhenti berhembus dengan langit mendung yang menangkup luasnya angkasa.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus batu nisan yang ada di depannya. "Aku datang lagi, kau bosan tidak?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Kapan kau akan mengunjungiku? Aku bosan terus datang menemuimu, kapan kau yang berinisiatif menemuiku terlebih dahulu? Kau egois sekali," adu Kyuhyun.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa tahun terakhir. Pergi ke makam untuk bertemu seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Ia akan berjongkok di samping makam itu dan berbicara apapun yang dia mau—beranggapan bahwa seseorang yang telah terkubur di dalam sana mendengar dan akan terhibur dengan ceritanya.

Kyuhyun tidaklah sedingin itu, setidaknya karena 'dia' lah Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti itu. Tak peduli apa kata orang, entah berkata benar atau salah, logis atau tidak. Kyuhyun tidaklah peduli, sungguh yang ia butuhkan hanya seseorang di dalam sana.

"Hari ini aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Apakah kau berniat mengunjungiku?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan denyut jantung yang berpacu normal seperti orang lainnya. Tak ada jawaban, yang Kyuhyun rasakan ialah keheningan dengan telinga kirinya yang berdengung. Raut wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh, ia menyentuhnya lembut namun ia hanya bisa menghela napas lelah merasa hal yang paling dibencinya kembali hadir. Telinga sebelah kirinya tidaklah tuli, hanya saja pendengarannya sedikit terganggu akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami beberapa tahun lalu. Walau tak seberapa beruntung, setidaknya Kyuhyun harus bersyukur.

_**Tes… Tes… Tes…**_

Kyuhyun menengadah, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun perlahan. Tadinya ia ingin saja membiarkannya karena masih ingin berlama-lama di sini. Tetapi getar ponsel di sakunya membuyarkannya rencananya.

"Ada apa, Changmin-ah?"

'_Ya! Kau kemana saja? Kau tidak ada di kampus?'_

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

'_Malam ini datanglah ke apartemenku, aku ingin memperkenalkan kakak sepupuku padamu. Aku dan Vic noona juga membuat makan malam untuk kita semua, jangan lupa untuk datang!'_

"Ah, akan aku usahakan."

Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Mengusap-usap kasar rambutnya karena rintik hujan yang semakin deras. "Aish, sialan."

Kemudian ia memandang nisan di depannya lembut. Ia berbisik lirih, "Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu. Aku janji besok akan datang lagi menemuimu, sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun menjadikan tasnya sebagai pelindung kepala. Setelah mengecup batu nisan dingin di hadapannya, ia segera berlari menjauh. Dia tak ingin pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Apartemennya juga tak dekat dari sini, dan itu cukup menyusahkan.

.

"Ah, jadi dia orangnya?" tanya pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucat. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang mengehentak batu nisan yang ia duduki.

"Hmm.." jawab pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia berdiri di samping batu nisan yang sama. Matanya tak lepas memandangi buket bunga mawar yang diletakkan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Kasihan, ya? Kau setuju denganku 'kan, Aiden?"

Aiden menatap pemuda dengan raut wajah sendu di sampingnya. Kontras sekali dengan tingkahnya yang tampak hiperaktif, dan juga sayap putih besar di belakangnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Sejak kapan aku mau menyetujui perkataanmu?" tanya Aiden sinis. "Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini? Seharusnya kau mengurusi divisimu sendiri, Alder."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Alder itu menatap tajam ke arah Aiden, "Aku tidak mengikutimu, bodoh! Aku hanya penasaran siapa manusia malang yang ditunjuk Yang Mulia itu." Alder mulai mengepakkan sayap malaikatnya, tubuhnya yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang dengan perlahan terangkat. Aiden hanya diam menatap Alder yang mulai terbang—atau lebih tepatnya berjalan di udara mengelilingi Aiden.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan, Alder. Seharusnya kalu mengurusi orang-orang yang akan kau ambil nyawanya itu," ujar Aiden sinis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Alder, salah satu malaikat kematian yang terbilang cukup tampan. Perawakannya tidak menyeramkan seperti penggambaran orang-orang selama ini, rambutnya blonde, dengan tulang rahang yang tegas mempergagah sosoknya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan kalem, tetapi dia tetaplah salah satu malaikat kematian yang mempunyai tempramen yang cukup tinggi. Terlebih jika berhubungan dengan Aiden—salah satu malaikat yang selalu bersikap sinis dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau itu pengawal kepercayaan Yang Mulia, tapi kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali Lee Donghae?"

Aiden memincing tidak suka kepada Alder yang memanggil namanya saat masih di dunia. "Cukup, Lee Hyukjae. Kau mulai menyebalkan."

Alder terkekeh pelan, ia terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Tak peduli pada hujan yang datang semakin deras, toh hujan itu menembus pada mereka. "Terserah kau sajalah, selamat menikmati tugasmu, Aiden yang terhormat~"

Aiden mendecih, mengabaikan Alder yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Aiden mengamati nisan yang sudah mulai terlihat tua itu. Ia tak bisa mengetahui apa-apa, sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus turun ke dunia ini. Tiba-tiba saja buket mawar yang tertangkap matanya menarik perhatiannya, ia mengambil sebuket bunga yang terletak tak jauh dari kakinya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kemudian dia meletakkannya lagi. Memandanginya sebentar, lalu pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

**07.01 p.m**

Apartemen Changmin terbilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran mahasiswa sepertinya. Apartemen ini memang tak terlalu besar, namun mata tidak bisa membohongi tentang kualitas barang yang terususun rapih di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Waa, apakah ini tidak berlebihan, Changmin-ah?" Sungmin menatap ngeri ke arah meja makan. Banyak sekali jenis makanan yang telah terhidang di atas meja. Seingatnya ketika ia pamit untuk membereskan kamarnya, koper dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri, di atas meja makan yang ada di apartemen Changmin terbilang kosong. Namun, lihatlah sekarang… mungkin ada 5 jenis masakan berbeda yang terhidang apik di atas sana.

Changmin terkekeh, ia merangkul Victoria yang sedang membereskan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Dia ini memang juru masak kami, Hyung. Vic noona memang hebat."

Victoria menyikut perut Changmin keras. Membuat pemuda itu menjauh sekitar tiga langkah dari tubuhnya, ia mendelik kesal, "Bisa tidak memujiku tanpa memegang? Kau menyeramkan sekali, Shim Changmin!"

"Auh! Noona, itu sakit!"

"Hei, apakah kalian akan bertengkar di hadapanku lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi bingung. Kepalanya sudah mulai sakit mendengar pertengkaran Changmin dan Victoria sedari siang.

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang menurut Sungmin tidaklah gatal sama sekali. "Hehe, maafkan aku, Hyung."

_**Teng! Tong!**_

"Ah! Itu pasti Kyuhyun! Noona sebaiknya kau cepat mandi!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba sembari mendorong punggung Victoria agar bergerak lebih cepat. Victoria mengumpat dengan suara teredam, "Aish, bocah."

Sungmin diam saja sampai punggung Changmin tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu ia kembali menatap Victoria yang sedang membereskan meja makan. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu, ya?" tanya Sungmin. Victoria mengusap punggungnya, lalu balik menatap Sungmin, "Haha, begitulah, Oppa. Dia memang selalu membuat kami pusing, oh ya aku pamit membersihkan diri dulu."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ketika gadis dengan tinggi semampai itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja makanan yang ada di atas meja menjadi perhatiannya, bukan karena dia lapar, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus menatap ke arah mana lagi. Ia masih begitu asing berada di Seoul, jauh dari Jepang membuatnya risih juga.

Jika saja beberapa tahun lalu ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu, tentu saja beda lagi perkaranya. Ia tidak harus menyendiri di Seoul seperti sekarang—karena dia tidak perlu pindah ke Jepang untuk operasi karena insiden itu. Sekedar pengetahuan saja, Sungmin dulu pernah tinggal di Korea walaupun ia juga tak yakin kapan.

Sungmin memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, kecelakaan yang ia alami sudah terbilang lama. Namun kenapa sebagian besar ingatannya tidak kembali? Ia ingin tahu… seperti apa masa lalunya.

Sungmin menghentikan lamunanya saat teringat ada seseorang yang harus ia temui. Lalu beranjak ke arah ruang tengah, di sana ia melihat Changmin sedang berdiri sambil mengobrol santai dengan seseorang. Ia tampak seumuran dengan Changmin, dan secara jujur harus Sungmin akui pemuda itu cukup tampan. Rambutnya ikal berwarna kecokelatan dan tingginya sangat cocok ada di tubuhnya itu—walau tidak setinggi Changmin, namun cukup membuat Sungmin iri.

Kyuhyun sadar untuk pertamakalinya tentang kehadiran Sungmin. Changmin yang ikut menyadari itu tersenyum lebar, "Sungmin hyung, kenalkan ini sahabatku yang lain, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun-ah, dia ini sepupuku yang selama ini tinggal dengan Yunho hyung."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, "Lee Sungmin imnida."

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun dia tak bergeming, obsidiannya tak mau lepas dari sosok Sungmin. Ia terpaku, merasa mengenali raut wajah itu. Salah tangkap dengan ekspresi ketus Kyuhyun, Changmin menyikut lengan Kyuhyun pelan hingga pemuda itu tersadar dan menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

.

.

"Sudah dimulai." Sosok mengagumkan itu terlampau semangat memperhatikan gambar bergerak yang muncul dari kolam bening yang ada di tamannya. Sehingga Aiden yang berdiri di sebelah singgasananya tak mampu lagi berkomentar.

"Yang Mulia…"

Sosok itu terdiam, ia mendongak untuk mempertemukan orbs matanya dengan Aiden. "Ya?"

"Kenapa Yang Mulia melakukan ini? Tidakkah Sang Pencipta akan marah?" tanya Aiden hati-hati. Sulli—begitu sebutannya selama ini, tersenyum meremehkan. "Bukankah itu memang sudah jadi tugasku untuk menghukum mereka yang pendosa?"

"Tapi Yang Mulia—" Aiden menghentikan perkataannya, "—mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Kau tahu apa artinya kenapa tempat kita ini dibuat? Setiap perlakuan manusia pasti akan mendapatkan balasan. Tak terkecuali yang tidak ia kehendaki, maka tugas kita untuk membalas sebagian dari tindakan itu."

Aiden terdiam tak mengerti. Ia tahu kerajaan megah yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya itu bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Ini bukan neraka, dan juga bukan surga. Ia tak pernah tahu apa nama tempat yang ia huni selama ribuan tahun ini, yang jelas setelah ia meninggal. Arwahnya berada di sini sebagai sosok Aiden—malaikat penjaga Yang Mulia.

Jangan berfikir lokasi serba putih dan sosok anggun yang ada di daerah ini adalah simbol dari kebahagiaan dan ketenangan. Aiden lebih mengetahuinya lebih dari kalian, di sini tempat dimana malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan malaikat seperti Aiden dan Alder berada. Dipimpin oleh Sulli—yang merupakan 'bawahan' langsung dari Sang Pencipta.

"Pemuda manis itu tak seharusnya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang dilakukan para malaikat pencabut nyawa bodoh itu beberapa tahun silam, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud?"

Aiden mengangguk lemah, Sulli menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran singgasananya, "Kalau begitu tak usah kau pikirkan. Hazel yang akan menemani pemuda manis itu, siapa namanya? Lee Sungmin? Aku penasaran bagaimana Hazel mengawalnya sampai saatnya tiba."

Aiden tak berkomentar lagi. Tahu semua itu tak akan ada gunanya. Sulli tahu Aiden masih ingin protes, tetapi ia tetap membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan tetap meneruskan apa yang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

Ruang makan yang seharusnya saat itu terasa ramai dan menyenangkan, benar-benar memiliki aura yang sama sekali tidak bisa Changmin bayangkan. Hening—dan sedikit mencekam. Hanya suara sendok garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring yang terdengar. Tak ada percakapan apalagi gurauan.

Semuanya makan dengan tenang, dengan posisi Changmin duduk di hadapan Victoria sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Changmin yang sebenarnya sudah merasa lelah memutuskan untuk diam saja tanpa mencari perkara. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa diajak bergurau, dan Sungmin salah satu orang yang menjunjung tinggi tata cara kelakuan di meja makan.

Tapi kondisi seperti itu bisa membuatnya gila! Ia meletakkan alat makannya dan mencoba memanggil Sungmin untuk mengawali percakapan.

"Hmm, Hyung?" panggil Changmin pelan.

"Ya?" Rasanya tak sanggup untuk Changmin untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia sangat suka jika Sungmin merespon perkataannya.

"Setelah ini kau akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan kami, 'kan?" tanya Changmin memberanikan diri.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Yup, mungkin aku ada dua semester di atas kalian, aku hanya meneruskan pendidikan musikku saja."

"Kau juga masuk di jurusan musik, Oppa? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan di Jepang saja?" tanya Victoria penasaran.

"Bukankah pendidikan musik di sini lebih bagus dibandingkan Jepang? Hanya ingin saja mencoba pendidikan di sini."

"Ooh," jawab Changmin dan Victoria berbarengan. Tanpa Sungmin sadari sedari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari pemuda manis itu, tak ayal sesuatu di dalam sana berdetak lebih cepat, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Lalu kau bisa bermain apa saja?" tanya Victoria, dia terlihat antusias sepertinya.

"Hmm, gitar?" jawab Sungmin ragu, lalu diakhiri dengan kekehan malu-malu.

DEG!

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat sendok dan garpunya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengusir bayang-bayang yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam ingatannya.

'_Gitar…'_

"Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membuatkan sebuah lagu untukmu," canda Sungmin.

'_Itu lagu yang aku buat untukmu.'_

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari kursi secara tiba-tiba. Yang menimbulkan bunyi gesekkan antara kursi dan lantai yang cukup mengganggu. Semua mata memandangnya khawatir.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Victoria. Jelas sekali Victoria menyadari ada yang aneh dari Kyuhyun, wajah pemuda itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem canggung. Sungmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, memilih untuk diam karena cukup kaget juga dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Aku permisi sebentar."

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin berusaha ramah. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar. Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin memandangnya bingung. Ada yang salah padanya? Sepertinya pemuda jangkung itu terlihat kurang menyukai Sungmin. Tatapan matanya terlampau sinis jika boleh jujur.

"Ah, maafkan dia. Dia memang sering seperti itu," ujar Changmin merasa tidak enak dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dalam diam, tiba-tiba selera makannya hilang begitu saja.

_**Drrtt—drrrtt—**_

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dengan cepat. Tersenyum saat melihat caller-id milik Yunho yang menelponnya. "Aku permisi dulu," ujarnya. Changmin dan Victoria saling pandang dan menganguk. Lalu Sungmin akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haah, ini tidak sesuai dugaanku."

Victoria meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, meminum jus-nya sebelum tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Changmin.

"Kau terlalu berharap lebih mungkin."

"Berharap bagaimana? Aku hanya senang dengan kehadiran Sungmin hyung, salah aku mengundang kalian makan malam?"

Victoria mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Ya tidak salah, sih."

"Aish…"

.

"Hallo, Yunho-ya?" Sungmin berdiri di balkon yang ada di apartemen Changmin. Angin malam berhembus pelan, kerlap-kerlip lampu bangunan membentang indah di luasnya batas pandang.

'_Hyung? Kau sudah sampai, 'kan?'_

"Haha, iya aku sudah sampai."

'_Kau tidak memberitahuku, Hyung? Aish, si bodoh Changmin itu juga, aishh… apa yang kalian lakukan sampai melupakanku?'_

Sungmin melipat salah satu tangannya dengan beralas pembatas balkon. Ia menengadah untuk mendapatkan pemandangan bintang yang tampak sangat indah malam ini.

"Hanya ada pesta penyambutan kecil. Kau merindukanku?"

'_Percaya diri sekali kau, Hyung. Tapi sejujurnya—iya.'_

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong?"

'_Huh? Siapa?'_

"Hei, kau jangan pura-pura tidak kenal," tambah Sungmin dengan ekspresi geli.

'_Dia baik-baik saja mungkin, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.'_

"Jangan bersedih begitu ah, kau lucu sekali."

'_Hei! Aish, ingin sekali aku mengejarmu ke Korea sekarang juga.'_

"Kejar saja," jawab Sungmin, tawanya lebih keras sekarang. Ia dapat mendengar Yunho mendecak beberapa kali, _'Menyebalkan, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di sini, jaga dirimu di sana.'_

"Huh? Cepat sekali," protes Sungmin, tidak terima dengan obrolan singkat itu.

'_Pulanglah ke Jepang jika ingin menemuiku, oke? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja.'_

"Hmm, tentu saja."

'_Bye.'_

"Bye."

Sungmin masih memasang senyum terbaiknya walau sambungan itu telah tertutup. Ia memandangi foto-nya dan Yunho yang ia set sebagai wallpaper. Banyak kenangan manis yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan dirinya. Memikirkan bahwa kini ia sudah berada lain negara membuat Sungmin merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ukh!" Sungmin hampir saja terjatuh ketika suara dalam dan dingin itu mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di belakangnya, wajahnya datar sekali. Sungmin mengernyit aneh, ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak kembali ke sana?"

Kyuhyun kembali tidak menjawab. Tampak sekali wajah pemuda itu sedang menahan sesuatu. Ia benar-benar memandang benci kepada Sungmin, jujur saja lama-kelamaan Sungmin merasa risih dan sedikit tersinggung dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin semuanya akan lebih menyeramkan lagi jika saja suara panggilan Changmin tak menginterupsi keduanya. Mengingatkan mereka untuk segera bergabung kembali. Setelah beberapa saat saling bertatapan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memutuskan kontak tersebut. Memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di luar sana.

"Hei, apa-apaan orang itu?" gumam Sungmin kesal.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Angin malam makin berhembus kencang, tetapi Sungmin masih betah untuk menikmati malamnya.

"Kau terlihat kesal, Hyung. Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Changmin berada di balik pintu kamarnya, tapi tak menyahut. Sungmin duduk di samping tempat tidurnya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Kamar barunya ini tak terlalu buruk, yang jelas dia suka.

Sungmin melengoskan kembali pandangannya ke arah jendela. Di luar sana kerlap-kerlip lampu malam masih terlihat. Masih berputar di benaknya tentang pemuda jangkung bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dia tampak begitu aneh, tatapan matanya yang dingin itu—Sungmin merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat—seakan mengintimidasi Sungmin. Dia tak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu. Jujur saja selama sesi makan malam singkat tadi dia merasa diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata tajam itu.

"Tidak juga." Sungmin menggendong Yesung yang sedang bermain-main di atas tempat tidurnya berpindah ke pangkuannya. Dia mengelus bulu kucing hitam itu.

Changmin kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin. Mengerti atau tidak, dia hanya mengikuti kemana arah pandang Sungmin. Changmin kemudian bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Apakah kau tersinggung dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun, _oh well_—sejujurnya Sungmin sama sekali tak mau mendengar tentang nama orang itu. Tiba-tiba banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Changmin tentang pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti. Pemuda itu tampak tak asing," adunya pada Changmin. Ia mengernyit, berusaha mengingat apakah Cho Kyuhyun itu pernah ada di dalam ingatannya atau tidak.

"Begitukah?"

Sungmin menatap lurus bola mata berwarna kemerahan milik Yesung, lalu bergumam, "Hmm…"

Changmin menepuk pundak Sungmin, "Maafkan dia, dia memang susah bersosialisasi dengan orang baru."

"Ooh…" Hanya itu jawaban yang dapat dikeluarkan Sungmin kali ini. Dia tak mungkin menceritakan pertemuannya di balkon tadi, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat dan menjengkelkan.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Yunho hyung akan membunuhku jika dia tahu kau kurang istirahat."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan berarti tak suka, tetapi kesal saja diperlakukan seperti bocah. Di sini bukankah dia yang paling tua?

"Dia itu berlebihan. Aku sudah dewasa, lebih baik kau yang cepat tidur."

Changmin tersenyum maklum. Lalu pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit. Aneh sekali rasanya saat tiba-tiba dia tak lagi tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidur. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarmu."

Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Sungmin, "Eii, bilang saja kau mengusirku."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu maka cepat pergi." Sungmin balas menatap Changmin dengan pandangan jahil. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Changmin mengalah, membiarkan Sungmin memiliki waktu istirahatnya sendiri.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu setelah kepergian Changmin. Sungmin hanya kembali termenung, menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan memandang hamparan langit. Ia yakin di Jepang sana, Yunho juga sedang memandang langit yang sama. Jika boleh berkata sedikit lagi tentang masa lalunya, ia dan Yunho memanglah bukan saudara kandung. Bisa dibilang ia hanya anak yang diangkat oleh paman Yunho beberapa tahun lalu setelah kecelakaan. Walaupun statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa, Yunho tampak sangat menyayanginya seperti saudara sendiri. Bahkan terlihat lebih dari itu.

Apalagi yang pantas ia rindukan setelah kematian ayah angkatnya setahun lalu jika bukan Yunho?

"Meoong~"

Oh, dia melupakan kucing hitam ini. Sungmin melirik ke arah Yesung yang tampak menggemaskan, dia tampak lebih baik menjadi tetap seperti ini. Tangannya terulur mengelus bulu kucing itu sekali lagi.

"Kurasa kau benar, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi," gumamnya dengan senyum pahit. Yesung tak berkomentar. Manik mata merahnya hanya diam terpaku menatap Sungmin.

.

.

Cerita ini baru dimulai. Dengan semua ketidakwarasan yang ada di balik dunia. Yang logikanya tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Dua insan itu telah bertemu, dengan pandangan kosong tak bernyawa. Berusaha menguak apa yang sedang terjadi. Sedang mereka yang di atas sana tetap mengawasi, tetap mengiringi. Sebuah cerita singkat tentang kehidupan baru di balik sebuah kematian… _**The curse has begun.**_

_**.**_

**To be continued**

**/**

Waw... silent readers nya banyak sekali o.o hei, bertaubatlah kalian :3

Ahhh, Kira mengharapkan sekali balasan dan tanggapan dari kalian. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kira mood Kira sangat bagus dalam cerita ini jadi Kira publish cepat. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, kalian berharga sekali =) Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dimohon meninggalkan jejaknya~


End file.
